Denis
Denis Kopotun (Born June 5, 1996 21 in Edmonton Alberta, Canada) most likely known as DenisDaily, is a Canadian YouTuber who mostly makes Roblox videos but has a few different videos such as Hello Neighbor and Happy Wheels. He also makes "Try Not To Laugh" and other challenge videos other than Roblox. Denis is passionate about making videos and has reached a lot in a year. His fans are super supportive and a lot of them have been around since Denis had about 500K and are still traveling with him through his wonderful adventure. Currently (January, 2018) Denis has reached 4,000,000 (4 Million) Subscribers. Controversy During March of 2017, he made a few videos about a Roblox test account called John Doe claiming that he was a hacker and claimed that he would hack Roblox on March 18th 2017 but it was a rumor. He had nothing to do with creating the rumor, it was being created by the roblox troll group known as the "Off Topic Forums". During September of 2017, Denis also made a video about a website called Growbux, a website he created that gave users "free robux" after installing an app. This caused lots of controversy in the Roblox community. Many accused him of exploiting kids by making them download applications that could contain malware and spyware, some developers of popular Roblox games (like Alexnewtron the creator of MeepCity) even said that he violates Roblox's terms of services which has a rule not to provide free robux though third-party websites, along with violating the COPPA guidelines (COPPA is a law that prevents websites from expoliting, scamming or collecting personal information from under 13s). DenisDaily has tried to deny the accusations, saying it's not a scam. He even called another person "ignorant" for being misinformed. This caused even more hatred towards Denis. He is also being accused of using clickbait for his videos in order to get more people to watch his videos so he can get more ad revenue. Facts * His first video was a Minecraft video. * He started YouTube by skyping Corl. * His channel was originally named “Denis - Roblox and More!”. *Denis has an insane love for cats. * His true love abandoned him in college. *Many believe his real name is Paul, because of a little joke he made in one of his videos. *He is 6'5" (195 centimeters) tall. *He loves to play Roblox. The Pals Denis originally owned a channel called KongoBoom and made Minecraft videos with Corl. But a later period of time Denis gave up on KongoBoom, that is until he met Alex, Sketch and Sub and so together they created a collaboration channel called The Pals. The Pals consisting members are: *Denis: 4 Million *Alex: 1.2 Million *Corl: 888,000+ *Sub: 1 Million+ *Sketch: 1 Million+ The Pals, although they have their own YouTube channels, have 2 Million subscribers on the collaboration channel. Sir Meows A Lot Sir Meows A Lot is Denis' channel's mascot. Denis really loves and adores cats. At denisdaily.com, there is even a plush toy for Sir Meow's A Lot. Quotes *- Hey guys welcome to another roblox adventure! (Playing ROBLOX) *- MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW! (imitating Sir Meows A Lot) *- OOO I'm Corl Horl (When ever jokingly imitating/mocking Corl) *- AH the neighbor's back (Hello Neighbor) *- IT'S JOHN DOE HELP! (March 18th live stream) *- Sketch PICK UP THE PHONE! (whenever Sketch doesn't answer the phone) *- Um... thanks? (reacting to weird letters or tweets) *- I can't have a 40% match to myself! (the Denis Quiz) *- I'm killing Trump (TABS) *- I hate you humans (Cat simulator) *- Boogie Oogie On The Dance Floor (Imitating Corl) *- Popo (Refferring to police in Roblox Jailbreak) *-Welcome to PalsCraft (Playing PalsCraft) *-And then I'll see you ... in the next one! (Ending his videos) *-Welcome to Denis Sucks At Minecraft (Beginning his Denis Sucks At Minecraft series) Friends * Sketch * Corl * Alex * Sub *Fletch/Flebsy Milestones *Denis' channel hit 1 million subscribers on December 14th, 2016 *Denis' channel hit 2 million subscribers on April 9th, 2017 *Denis' channel hit 3 million subscribers on September 1st, 2017 *Denis's channel hit 4 million subscribers on January 9th, 2018 Denis is pretty proud of himself for achieving so much, but without a doubt he is also really grateful and thankful to his fans/subscribers without them he wouldn't be where he is now. Category:YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2016 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Canadian YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views